Software application programs often store documents as data files in a format that is native to the application. For example, Microsoft Word® stores .doc files, Corel WordPerfect® stores .wpd files, and Adobe Acrobat stores .pdf files. When a first program tries to access a data file of a second program, the first program must be able to access the file format of the second program. In most instances, the first program either cannot access the file type at all or must first perform extensive file conversion to the first program's native format, particularly when the application programs are from different vendors. Such inaccessibility issues can occur even with different versions of the same application program.
Adding new applications or upgrading existing applications may be time-consuming and costly if every application is reconfigured to include routines, e.g., format conversion, to access the new or upgraded application. To avoid these problems, there is a need in the art for a stable and consistent system that supports interoperability between different application programs residing therein.